The Two That Remained
by ilovetv8579
Summary: What would have happened if not everyone made it out alive? See what happens in this story and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Darkness

**No Copyright intended L.J. Smith owns these characters. **

We did it. I did it. The Circle defeated Black John , we killed him. For good. Why wasn't I overwhelmed with a feeling of joy? I could feel that Black John was gone forever, but I felt something else. Some feeling that I couldn't describe was tugging at my heart. I felt like I was missing something. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and turned to face the Circle, with my face in somewhat of a forced smile. When I opened my eyes all I saw was red. But this time it wasn't the red of Faye's nails that I was seeing. No it was horrible the worst sight in my life! It was as if defeating my father had no purpose. It was as if he lost, but at the same time, he won.

So many thing were running through my head. Surprisingly enough the first thing I wondered was what had happened to Nick, he was here before, but now he wasn't. Was he OK? Did anything happen to _him_, I wouldn't be able to live if he was hurt. I tried to calm down and listen to the waves ad they crashed against the shore. The sound that always seemed to calm me down. But it was useless. It could not soothe me now. Not at a time like this.

I felt like I was on a roller-coaster. Laughing as the ride made me feel free, but the just as the laughing ends the nausea sets in, like it was when I was a kid, always regretting the cotton candy I had stuffed my face with. My life was becoming an analogy how pathetic. I actually couldn't believe how clearly I was thinking after such a crazy thing happened.

I didn't understand _how_ it could happen, but when Sean said "with the power of blood." The Power listened, and I saw ten bodies with all the blood spilled over the floor of a house that wasn't even supposed to be real. I couldn't comprehend what had happened and as I looked at the ten bodies, bodies of the best friends I ever had! Bodies of witches that were supposed to be unstoppable! I couldn't move I couldn't believe my own eyes! And suddenly I felt darkness taking over and I welcomed it. I needed to escape from this scene and not just for now. No I wanted everything to go dark forever. And then everything turned black.


	2. Acceptance

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed and an ache in my chest. I opened my eyes more as I was getting used to the light coming through an open window. I looked at my surroundings and was suddenly bombarded with the memories of 13 Crowhaven. I couldn't control myself so I started to sob. I was flooded with the feeling of loss and it was so unbearable that I wish I could go back to sleep. I wish there was a do over spell. I just cried and cried until I heard footsteps shuffling against the floor outside the door. That's when I remembered that I had absolutely no idea where I was, or who I was with.

There was a gentle knock on the door which reminded me that I used to spend my nights at Diana's house, and I started to cry. It was not the quiet kind of crying, but the heart wrenching and uncontrollable kind that anyone in the house, especially the person by the door could hear.

"Cassie," said a voice that I knew too well. It seemed so surreal that it just made me cry more. "It's okay, it's going to be okay," he said as he sat down on the bed and brought me into his arms as I cried. I even heard a muffled cry come from his lips and I was forced to look up. If he cried then I knew it had to be true, they all had to be gone.

"What happened to the Circle, why did they all die?" I said trying to stop my tears.

"I don't know, Cassie I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I said, "It wasn't your fault." I finally had the courage to look at his face and it broke my heart that I just wanted to cry all over again.

"I should have stayed; I should have waited for you. I just ran away and left you to see the mess. it wasn't fair, but I saw it all I saw them all fall as the blood- it was horrible, and I couldn't stand there anymore I ran to get help. The crones said it was too late, that they had to sacrifice themselves to make sure Black John stayed dead this time."

"It's alright, I forgive you, please don't be upset." I whispered as I stroked his hair to try and comfort him.

Finally Nick looked up at me, and I saw the tears forming in his eyes, it was one of the first times his eyes didn't have a distant chill to them. It was as if he was really looking at me and I just wanted to make everything better. In a chocked up voice he continued the story.

"I realized that I needed to go back to make sure everything I had seen had really happened, and then I saw you on the floor, and I thought you were gone too. But then I came closer and I saw you breathing and it was like you were the only thing left. I felt like I needed to protect you so I scooped you up in my hands and took you here."

"This is my house, my room." Nick said glancing around the room. It was obvious he was remembering all the times when he came here just to be alone. Which I was sure were many times. I was sort of touched that he would take me here to his sanctuary, I just had a feeling that I was the first person that was ever really in his room.

"When are the funerals?" I ask with sad curiosity.

"In two hours. Everyone will be there. The entire school. Everyone. If you want we don't have to go." Nick asked as he looked in his mirror not believing that he didn't have a single scratch on his body.

"I want to go." I said realizing that I was no longer wearing my outfit from last night, but a shirt and sweatpants that smelled just like Nick. "But I need to go home and change into some real clothes." I couldn't believe how hard it was to speak without crying. But I knew I had to be strong, if not for me than for Nick, because he seemed to be losing it and I couldn't bare to see him so sad, so emotional.

"OK." He said as I was walking out of his bedroom. "But come back here, maybe we could go together, you know represent the Circle and all." I knew he was on the verge of tears and when he started to cry. Nick was CRYING! I was melting inside, but not in the good way, and I felt like I would tear into a million different pieces. I just ran back and took him in my arms and we sat down on the bed together in each others arms as we cried for our family, for our Circle.


	3. Light after the Dark

The weather for the funeral was appropriate. It was rainy and gloomy. The sky was dark, no sun out today. I had a feeling the sun would not shine for a very long time in New Salem. I wore a simple black dress, and no make up because that would just get ruined in an instant. Nick and I stood together as everyone paid their respects and glanced at us as if trying to show their sympathy.

I knew and Nick knew too that it was fake. The students in school hated us as Black John showed us. They would probably be thrilled that there was no more Circle. Just me and Nick facing the world. The only two members left. That was the thing that always got to me, the thing that made the tears stream down my face in a never ending pool of misery. The fact that it was _me_ who lived and not someone else. I was always asking myself, "why me?" I'm sure Nick was asking the same thing to himself, but it was a question that I doubted could ever be answered.

My mother after two weeks of moping forced me to go to school. I couldn't believe she would force me to do such a thing, she obviously didn't understand the pain I was in. It was agonizing to go to school and to see the empty desks. The empty chairs at lunch. The empty lockers. The empty parking spaces. The hardest part of all was to feel the empty space in my heart.

To make things worse, their were grief counselors who came to school and they always wanted to talk about my feelings and al that mushy stuff that was way too hard to talk about so soon after the tragedy. Everyone kept giving me the pity stares because I was one of them. I couldn't help but think that when people asked what how I would answer.

I mean I couldn't just say: "Basically my dad was an evil witch that wanted to control us, because incase you didn't know the Circle, we're all witches and when we defeated him, the ten of them just died."

Yeah that would go well. It would be a one way trip to the loony bin for Cassie. Nick never came to school and I was so worried about him. You never knew where you stood with him. One minute he cries and pours your heart out to you, and the next you spend months just waiting and you never see each other.

I needed to see him, to make sure he was alive, so I went to his house passing the others on Crowhaven with a heavy heart and as I got to the garage, I heard him.

"Stupid cars, stupid house, stupid life, I hate my life, I wish I died too, I wish I had a chance to say everything I needed to. I thought I would have more time. I just wish…"

I knew it was a bad time, I could tell by the blurry vision caused by the tears forming in my eyes. I started to run back home. As I ran Nick looked up and saw me and started to run after me.

"Cassie wait, stop running, please. I need to talk to you."

"Sure Nick, _now_ you need to talk." I yelled all my anger and frustration coming out. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. "You leave me to face school for months all alone and finally after I come to you, _NOW_ you need to talk! You know Nick, I may hate my life and think it's stupid too, but you know what I hate more than that. YOU! Your so selfish. Do you think this is what they would have wanted? Is this what you think the Circle would have wanted? For us to always be miserable and stop living?" I was screaming now all my inner feelings unraveling in one large ball of hate and rage.

"Nick the Power kept us alive. _US and not them!_ Clearly we need to do something."

"Cassie," Nick said with such sincerity that it hurt so badly. "Please just listen to me. You have every right to hate me and if you never speak to me again I will understand, but I've learned from this that life is too short. You need to say what you feel and you can't be distant because you're afraid that if you show that you care, you're just setting up for disappointment. I had to learn that the hard way. First my parents died, and then the ten people who I've none forever. I just need to tell you how I feel and then you can leave, but please Cassie, please just let me get it all off my chest."

With such a heartfelt plea, I didn't have it in me to say no to him. Instead I saw the raw emotion in his eyes, and I saw something beautiful and passionate in him that I had never seen in him before. I had this strange feeling starting to take over. It was an unexplainable urge to just kiss him and lose myself in his warm and soft lips, so I took a few steps until we were merely a centimeter apart. I look into his eyes as he looked into mine and then our lips met.

The kiss was strange at first. It felt like I was getting dizzy and then I closed my eyes and it started to burn like the expression, it really felt like "sparks were flying" off our lips. It was soft, sweet, and perfect in every way, but we were both so vulnerable from the pain of loss and I couldn't do this anymore so I pulled away.

"As I was saying." Nick whispered with a new desire burning in his eyes. "I love you Cassie, and I never want to let you go."

"I love you too, Nick." And as a shiny teal cord wrapped around beating in sync with our hearts and souls I knew that we would never be separated. We were meant for each other. Soul mates. The light after the dark was just beginning.

If you like this ending please review if you still want MORE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! i need any feedback and it will be gr8ly appreciated !!!!!!! PPL THAT REVIEW ROCK!!!!


	4. The Encounter

As Nick and I stood there in the middle of the street, we were transfixed in each other's eyes and it felt as if we were in a different planet. Reality came crashing back down on us when there was an incredibly loud shriek coming from my house. I started rushing towards my house and was freaking out about my mom, that I didn't even realize that Nick had followed me. I stormed into the house to see what was scaring my mom, and I froze. There was something in my house I wasn't sure what it was.

"What is that, Cassie?" Nick said with a look of great confusion on his face. "It….it, it, it looks like Diana!"

"Did someone say my name?" The "Diana" said. "Oh, Nick! You recognize me! How wonderful, I have important news to tell you."

This, was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. I knew that witched were real but ghosts were too. If you had to rate my confusion on a scale from one to ten it would be a 99 for sure. "Diana, are you _alive!"_ I asked sounding extremely rude.

"Oh, Cassie! Let me explain, I totally forgot that you would not understand, silly me! Basically when we died our bodies died, but our spirits did not. So since our spirits are sort of hanging and not doing anything we can take an image and basically be what you call a ghost."

"Where's everybody else then?" I asked.

"Oh I'm the only one who's able to come as myself, since I was the leader once and everything. The other's are objects and stuff, you've got to figure it out for yourself, sorry. But we can't stay long, we really did die."

"Oh" I said as my excitement came to a painful halt. "So you're "ghosts" for how long exactly?"

"A week."

"That's it! That's all the time I have left with you forever!"

"No that's what I needed to tell you, Cassie. When we died we basically made a deal that we would sacrifice ourselves to permanently destroy Black John, but we had to be able to continue on and keep one male and one female to survive. You were obvious choice for female, Cassie since you we're the leader and the most powerful. But for male, that was the tricky part."

"Yeah," Nick said with obvious pain, "I remember Adam was the last one to die. He looked at me and he said something to me before his eyes closed. Shoot! I don't remember what he said."

"I said that you should take care of Cassie she's the only one you've ever loved and you're love has always been pure," the sofa in the living room said, clearly Adam's spirit. He shocked us all at first but then again, with us witches everything was always full of 'wonderful' surprises.

"Oh, yeah," Nick said with a blulsh creeping up his cheeks. I remember now."

Wait a second, let's backtrack here for a second!" My mom said making us all realize the craziness of our situation. "Cassie, are you and Nick a 'thing' now?"

"Yeah, mom, where have you been." I said finally taking Nick's hand in mine.

"Before it's too late Cass I need to tell you you're mission." Diana said getting back to business now. I really don't think the situation I was in and the craziness of it has ever hit me until now. But anyways… "Cass, you and Nick have a destiny. I know it might sound crazy but you and Nick have to carry on our legacy."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Nick asked.

"Well, that's the part where I'm going to have to say it but you have to promise not to scream. OK?" Diana asked with apprehension.

"Fine, we promise not to scream," Nick, my mother and I all said at once.

"Well, before the next Friday the 13th you're going to have to have 10 kids and each will be named after the 10 witches that have died. And our spirits will then be preserved."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Nick said.

"You promised not to yell." Diana said. "The next Friday the 13th isn't for another 5 years so you have time."

"But that's crazy! You can't expect us to do that, we're 18!"

"Cassie, you're a witch, Nick is too, you can do _anything_ you set your mind to. I know I'm not really supposed to, but if you want I can show you the future so you won't think that this mission is impossible."

"What are you saying Diana, I lost after the 10 kids part." My mom said.

And with her sweet smile, that made me miss her more Diana said "I'm not saying anything. I'm _showing _you."

And with that she took my mother's hand and then mine and my mother and I held Nick's hands and we were suddenly zooming in time. We were using Power to see the future.


	5. Time Collision

I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized that I even closed them. When I opened them I was in the exact same place as I was before and I immediately thought it was too good to be true. How could I be so stupid to believe we could see the future. I could tell Nick was thinking the same thing when he said "Diana! You can't just say you're going to take us to our future and not keep to your word. I get my hopes up to seeing a beautiful future even without my friends that I've had forever and now you RUIN IT!" He was on the verge of tears so I hug him and he shook me off in his anger and ran outside.

"I would never lie to you" Diana said as he ran out, "You're about to see."

I ran after Nick and the first thing we heard was laughter. It was loud and it sounded like a lot of kids after listening to a really funny joke. We finally came outside close enough to see what it was. There was a picnic blanket outside and six children were listening to a beautiful young women, who looked like their teacher, read them a story, ironically enough about witches.

"Mommy! I love that story read it again!" The girl with red curls who appeared to be the youngest shrieked. We kept walking closer to the group and I realized that the "mommy" was ME! I was taken aback because I hated to admit it but I looked really GOOD! I was excited. I said

"Nick that's me!" at the same time he said "wow you're even more beautiful then you are now." And I hit him lightly and said with a laugh are you cheating on me with my future self." And he just smiled and we laughed and the children looked in our direction and the mother told us to come.

"Children, I have two people I would like you to meet." she said to the six cute kids and as I got a better look at them I saw that they all had similarities to me and Nick and it hit me that these were my kids and I just had this burst of love. It was like nothing I ever experienced. I looked at my mom and said "I think I get how much you love me now."

The future Cassie said to me "isn't it amazing the Power can make you time travel! I have been waiting for you and you've finally come. How do you think I- I mean you- look in 4 years and after eight children… almost ten" She said rubbing her stomach "Twins. Chris and Doug. I guess some things never change." She smiled and I was just in awe I was glowing. Well not me the future me. But I have to say it was odd seeing myself pregnant but not actually being pregnant at the same time. I guess its just the weirdness of time travel.

"You look amazing. I look amazing and congratulations I'm sure they'll be beautiful and healthy." I said "But wait where are the other two I only see six."

"Oh, I'll call them they think there two old for story time. Diana, Faye! come outside right now!"

As she said those two names I picture my Faye and Diana and a tear trickled down my cheek and Nick gently brushed it away. As the two oldest girls came out they were fighting and I couldn't contain my laughter. I (future me) was right "Somethings just never change"

"You're right" Nick said and I hadn't even realized I said that out loud.

Diana, who seemed the oldest, but then again she was always the most mature, said "MOM! THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU SAID WE COULD'T TIME TRAVEL! WHY ARE FUTURE FAYE AND ADAM ALLOWED I'm the oldest and then them ITS NOT FAIR!" I didn't understand what she was saying, she just sounded like a typical teenage girl until Faye looked at me and I had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly because she was a spitting image of me, I never knew how much Faye and I could have in common. Adam perked up at the sound of his name and he looked EXACTLY like Nick. It was freaky. "Wow! That is what I looked like when I was a kid" Nick said.

"OMG! Faye! is that you! girl I'm going to look GOOD in the future! I'm excited!"

Yo future A-dog! how you doin! Hows the future treating you?" Adam said.

The future me settled the argument in such a motherly way "You guys! just be quiet for a second you're getting all mixed up! Faye that's not you and Adam that's not you either1"

"Then who is it ma?" Diana asked.

"It's me." My future me said bluntly. "And me." Some said as they were coming outside. I realized it was future Nick and my heart melted all over again. He went and kissed the future me on the cheek and I just smiled. "How our Chris and Doug, trouble makers yet?" He said touching my future stomach.

"You know how they can being always hustling and bustling." Future me said. Future nick shook Nick's hands and Nick, my nick, well they were both mine but I meant present nick said to the future nick. "How's life man you've got everything you've always wanted, a family, and people to love how does it feel."

"Well, Nick, that's strange to say to myself in the past, it's yours you have it already how does it feel to you we're the same person. Incase you didn't realize."

"It looks like heaven." Nick said with a tear. I could tell it was out of happiness, and I went to hug him again and a slowly kissed him and it was a kiss full of joy and happiness because we knew we were going to be together forever.

"We better get back to the past" Diana, the ghost one said. And we said our goodbyes to ourselves and to Diana, Faye, Adam, Deborah, Laurel, Melanie, Sean, and Susan (and even Doug and Chris too) and I felt the Power surrounding all of them, and we headed back to the past and right before we left I said to myself (future to present) "Congratulations by the way you'll understand in a few minutes if I remember correctly."

I didn't understand but I was just anxious because It was me and why would I try and confuse myself. We got back to past and were back in the house and it felt empty coming back without kids. I was holding Nicks hand and when we were back home he didn't let go. I looked at him and I saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"Cassie," he said seriously, "Seeing the future has really changed me. We saw what our future has in store and I personally love it and I can't wait any more!" Nick pulled a box out of his pocket and mouthed "Power" and I smiled behind blurry eyes. "Cassie I want to have our future now I want a family to love, something to live for. We're eighteen we're adults and we're witches we can do whatever we want no one can hold us back from our destiny.

"I have to go soon so hurry up Nick." Diana said with a smile that was slowly fading along with her silhouette.

Nick got down on one knee and said "Cassie you saw what I saw and its going to happen so I think now is a better time than any. I love you more than life itself and in the sadness of everything that's happened I've learned that you can love someone so deeply that you can let them go in hopes that they'll come back. When you went back to Adam it broke my heart and then our friends died I didn't know how I was going to live. But then there was you, and I have loved you more every day. I learned from you that I can cry if I need to I don't need to hide behind myself in fear of showing how I truly feel. And that's why I truly love you, I'm really myself with you. Cassie, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He opened the box and say the words I've always long to hear. The cord was beating as loud and as strong as ever. "Cassie Blake, will you marry me?"


End file.
